


Music Across the Stars

by whisperingstars



Series: Different Dimensions of Time and Space [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Academy, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bass - Freeform, Concerts, Fluff, Guitars, Headbanging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, Multi, Music, Protect the Performers, Teenage Rebellion, percussion, sort of, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingstars/pseuds/whisperingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY FROM MY ONE-SHOTS.<br/>Original AU Idea: A rock band must share the same practice space with a pure classical ensemble for their respective upcoming events. <br/>Kylo Ren is the first chair violinist of the First Order Academy of the Arts. <br/>Rey Kenobi is the leader of the band titled "Pilots of the Resistance". </p><p>"For a moment, Rey felt like she had ascended into a new form of existence. Performing always felt like that to her; the heat of the music would drive her soul into overdrive. And Rey loved that feeling more than anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Across the Stars

"Stars! Look at this place!"

Rey Kenobi walked out onto the stage, her guitar slung across her back. Her eyes wide with excitement, she let the hall surround her, the hundred of red seats fill up with imaginary people and focusing themselves on her.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" another voice said. Poe walked up behind her, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Skywalker Performing Hall. Best place in the world to host the annual Music Across the Stars event,"

"Poe, this effing amazing. I...I can't believe we're performing here! We've come so far," she said, her gaze still fixed in the distance. She turned, looking back at the person behind her. "Finn, isn't this freaking incredible?" Finn, enraptured by the greatness of the hall, only nodded silently. Poe threw his arm around him, smiling brightly. "Can't you hear them already? They're shouting. Finn, Finn, Finn,"

Finn snapped out of his thoughts, chuckling at Poe's remark. "Please, as if. If anything, they'll be cheering for you or Rey," Rey and Poe shook their heads. "No, c'mon. You're the best drummer in the entire universe,

"I think," Rey said, tugging at her guitar, "Finn needs a reminder of how awesome he is,"

******

The performance hall loomed over ahead. Kylo swiftly stepped out of Hux's car, his expression composed, yet slightly exhausted. Hux had spent the whole car ride ranting and raving how the flute section was unable to keep their trap shut. For a clarinet, Hux was pretty talkative himself. Kylo gripped his violin case tightly the whole car ride. Hux was an excellent clarinet player, however, his driving skills were not as proficient as his musical ability. Relieved that the car ride was over, Kylo and Hux headed over to the concert hall, Hux carrying the conversation as usual.

"Did you hear about the other event performing the night after us?" Hux asked. They stepped through the glass doors of the entrance, their footsteps echoing as they stepped toward the backstage. "No, I haven't," Kylo replied. He turned towards the open door that lead to the backstage. Puzzled how the door was already open and not properly closed, Kylo felt the pulse of rhythm coming from the stage. "Well, supposedly it's a band event for a bunch of musical dropouts," Hux started, but Kylo already tuned his voice out, only focusing on the loud drum of sound emitting from the stage.

Kylo and Hux peered from behind the concert's velvet curtains. The noise was practically unbearable, the "music" was so loud. There, on the prestigious stage of Skywalker Performing Hall, were three chaotic-looking musicians, if one considered them as such. The drummer seemed familiar, his technique and rhythm clearly trained and refined. The bassist had a such worn-out looking jacket that it made Kylo question its origins. But the one that caught his attention the most was the only girl of the cast. She had her hair tied in a strange fashion, three buns that bobbed as she threw her head back in forth to the music. Her clothes were loose, but not enough to hide her form. Grasping a lead guitar in her hands, she strummed it and ripped the strings in what Kylo assumed to be a melody. But none of that was what Kylo had noticed. It was her voice. She sang with such passion and audacity, and it shook Kylo right to his core.

******

The band was having a quick session to show Finn that he was capable. Rey was astounded by the resonance of the concert hall. She had struck the first note with intensity. And that was that, the band quickly fell into her rhythm. Rey rocked her body back and forth, singing with everything she had. Finn was drumming perfectly in time and Poe was the best bass player in the entire universe. For a moment, Rey felt like she had ascended into a new form of existence. Performing always felt like that to her; the heat of the music would drive her soul into overdrive. And Rey loved that feeling more than anything.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the music. At first, Rey didn't hear anything, only the sound of the band in her eyes. **"What are you doing?!"** the voice yelled again. Rey abruptly froze, the last chord simmering through the air. She turned, facing the direction of the voice. Stars...

The voice belonged to a tall man with black hair gently swept back. His cuffed, long-sleeved collar-shirt hugged his torso and every other article of clothing fit him well. He held himself with such poise, yet Rey could feel his irritation radiate from his body. Dashing comets, he was certainly a good-looking guy. "I said, what are you doing?" he asked, a little more aggressive than the first time. Finn and Poe were quick to rush to her side. "Practicing. It's something _good_ musicians like to do," Poe said, his infamous mischievous smile making its appearance. A brief moment, Rey swore she saw a slight tug of his lips into what might have been a smile. "Oh? Really..." he said coolly. Finn flinched, his hands reflexively shoving themselves into his pockets. "Well, _great_ musicians like to practice _properly_ ," the man said. He pulled his lips into the most alluring smile Rey had ever seen.

He leaned down, placing a black case delicately on the stage. The snap of the locks clicked open and revealed a beautifully crafted violin. He pulled off his elegant black gloves, his hands long and slim. The man lifted the instrument underneath his chin, grasping the bow gently. Under the lights, the violin shone warmly, casting onto the man's face. Rey stared. Then, the man strummed the first note.

*******

Some random red-head shooed them off the stage when the man began to play. "He needs his space!" he said huffily. So, in result, Rey and the others were forced to sit in the front row of the auditorium alongside the red-head. They sat, Poe whispering sarcastic remarks into Finn's and Rey's ears. Finn chuckled quietly at each one, the red-head scoffing loudly, but Rey was transfixed on the performer. He started with tuning, strumming long notes before adjusting accordingly. Then, he did all 12 major scales effortlessly. Rey would never say it, but the scales and tone itself was already exquisite on their own. She had always dreaded scales, finding them monotonous and repetitive. But this man had played them with such refinement, Rey couldn't believe the same scales she dreaded, could actually have quality to them.

But all of that did not come close to the actual piece.

It started off softly, then the intensity came with speed. Up and down the notes came, the man elegantly moving the bow across the strings. The sound wrapped itself around Rey, immersing her in its sweet tone. Everything was wondrous, but there was only one thing that bothered Rey. In contrast with the piece, the man seemed indifferent. He moved very little, even though the piece required him to move positions constantly. His body was completely stiff and mechanical, making the whole performance seem heartless.

The man finished with a perfect ending, his eager companion standing up and giving him loud praises. "Bravo! Excellent as always Kylo!" Kylo, gave a stiff bend of his back. Celestial coordinates, even his bow was rigid. The band followed the red-head up the stage. "A superb piece, Kylo. Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Professor Snoke is going to be so pleased with your performance at the concert," Rey couldn't help but notice Finn's flinch at the name _Professor Snoke._

The performer brushed the red-head's compliments off, turning to Rey and the others. "How did you like my performance? Do you think I practiced properly?" he said, his eyebrow raised in question. Finn gave a silent nod, his eyes glancing towards the ground. Poe laughed. "Well, I think you already know the answer to that," Finally, the violinist turned to Rey, his eyes full of expectation. Rey furrowed her brow and opened her mouth. "Well, I hated it,"


End file.
